Without
by Sabila Foster
Summary: Pria berkebangsaan Belanda itu maju beberapa langkah, secepat kilat Indonesia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapnya tajam. Bambu yang senantiasa ia bawa kemana pun ia pergi teracung berani lagi, Netherland terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya dengan wajah pahit./NethIndo/OC female Indonesia/Oneshot.


**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Without © Sabila Foster**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Angst tapi gak ngena, romance tapi gak ngena juga.**

**Cast: Netherland, Indonesia.**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, OC female Indonesia, deskripsi merdeka seperti biasa, mengandung sejarah yang sipertanyakan kebenarannya, dan segala macam kekurangan yang gak bisa ditutupin. Fict ini jauh dari kata sempurna.**

* * *

**#**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Awan-awan gelap itu bergerak liar karena tiupan angin yang kuat, daun-daun saling bergesekkan membunyikan simponi yang menenangkan. Hari keempatbelas bulan kelima tahun kelimapuluh sejak sang perinsanan Negara Seribu Pulau menjadi Negara resmi yang pada akhirnya harus ia akui –mau tak mau-, hari dimana ia kembali menginjakkan kakinya di tanah Pertiwi dengan perinsanan seorang gadis yang memegang hatinya.

Jika memang ia memiliki hati.

Pria tinggi itu berdiri tegak laksana patung dengan pandangan yang jatuh pada seorang gadis yang sedang menari dengan mata terpejam, rerimbunan pohon yang hijau serta gerakan yang penuh penghayatan gadis itu memaku matanya. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia melihat wajah gadis itu tampak begitu damai. Pria itu tetap tidak melepaskan pandangan sejak ia tiba di sini, satu jam lalu, hanya untuk menghindari rapat menjemukan bersama koleganya di kota ini.

Dulu ini adalah rumah keduanya, dan dulu sekali ia memiliki gadis yang sedang menari itu.

Gadis berparas ayu itu, yang senyumnya menentramkan hati, yang suaranya melemahkan jiwa, dan gadis yang sanggup melumpuhkannya hanya berbekal tekad dan bambu runcing. Dia Indonesia, Negara kepulauan besar penuh pesona yang pernah mempermalukan Nation beralis tebal karena mampu melawan armada bersenjata lengkapnya dan menendang telak bagian belakang tubuhnya agar segera enyah dari teritorialnya[1], Negara dengan personifikasi seorang perempuan yang sekarang menatap tak percaya padanya.

Wajahnya masih secantik dulu –tidak, saat ini dia sangat cantik, meskipun tidak ada senyuman yang terukir manis ia tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan paras ayu yang dulu diperebutkan oleh para bajingan Eropa. Dan lekuk tubuhnya sudah terlihat jelas, surai yang tersiram matahari itu melambai lembut karena tidak diikat seperti ketika ia masih kanak-kanak, hal itu membuatnya semakin memesona saja.

Lupakan sejenak bambu runcing yang teracung berani padanya, ia tahu bahkan meskipun dirinya tidak menguarkan hawa membunuh seperti beberapa puluh tahun silam Indonesia akan tetap mengacungkan senjata saat dirinya berada pada radius kurang dari tiga meter.

"Mau apa kau ke sini,_ Koninkrijk Der Netherlanded_?"

Semilir angin yang menentramkan jiwa dan suara manis seorang Indonesia, cukup membuat batin Netherland tersenyum penuh rindu. Ia tahu harapannya untuk kembali mendengar panggilan _'Meneer'_ dari pita suara gadis itu adalah hal yang mustahil, tapi ia rasa untuk saat ini gadis itu mau memanggilnya tanpa tambahan 'Kompeni sialan' saja ia sudah merasa bahagia. Ia senang. Namun wajahnya senantiasa datar dan angkuh, kentara sebagian batinnya bersorak bahagia karena gadis yang sempat menjadi isterinya[2] masih mengingat namanya dan sebagiannya lagi merasa hampa karena ia bisa merasakan jarak yang dibuat gadis itu ketika menyebutkan nama lengkapnya.

Ia rindu suara itu, ia hampir lupa betapa indahnya namanya ketika gadis ini yang menyebutkannya. Netherland tidak tahu jika ia akan sebahagia ini hanya karena mendengar namanya sendiri dilantunkan oleh orang lain.

"Aku sedang liburan, Indonesia.."

Suara beratnya sedikit memelan ketika nama itu terucapkan, tidak sadar dengan kerutan bingung dari si gadis saat merasa aneh dengan cara pria tersebut menyebutkan namanya.

Tidak merasakan ancaman dari pria di depannya, Indonesia menurunkan todongan senjatanya. Mata besarnya memandangi nation itu penuh selidik.

"Sedang liburan?" ujarnya tidak percaya. Indonesia menyampirkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga, agar tidak menghalangi pandangannya. Gadis itu mencari objek lain yang bisa ia tatap selain wajah pria yang pernah menorehkan banyak luka di tubuhnya, apa saja selain wajah itu.

Netherland memandangi wajah Indonesia dengan penuh kerinduan, matanya dibayangi awan sendu yang penuh penyesalan mendalam. Ia tahu ia pantas menerima ini, gadis itu tidak sudi memandang wajahnya bahkan untuk sebentar. Ia tahu ia pantas menerima ini, untuk sekian abad yang pernah ia lewati hanya untuk menyakiti Indonesia.

Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak menyangka jika rasanya akan sesakit ini.

"Ya… kurang lebih seperti itu."

Semilir angin kembali mengisi keheningan.

Netherland melirik pohon dua meter di belakang Indonesia.

"Tarianmu masih hebat seperti dulu." Ujarnya tiba-tiba.

Indonesia tersentak tanpa suara, sorot kelereng sewarna kayu jatinya sedikit meredup dan matanya tidak terlihat karena empunya sedang merundukan kepala. Sekarang Netherland merasa menyesal bicara tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kau tahu betapa aku senang menari."

"Yah, dulu kau selalu bersemangat dan memaksaku melihatmu menari."

"…"

"…"

Pria berkebangsaan Belanda itu maju beberapa langkah, secepat kilat Indonesia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapnya tajam. Bambu yang senantiasa ia bawa kemana pun ia pergi teracung berani lagi, Netherland terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya dengan wajah pahit.

"…"

"…"

Rambut Indonesia berkibar kuat, wajah keras dengan latar belakang pepohonan yang rimbun sejenak membuat Netherland terpana. Ia merasa seperti melihat Indonesia saat memerangi dirinya dan bala tentaranya beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu.

Pria itu kembali menggerakkan kakinya, genggaman tangan Indonesia pada senjata alakadar miliknya menguat.

Netherland membenarkan letak syal biru putihnya yang berkibar liar ketika angin berhembus kuat, tangannya refleks merapikan rambut Indonesia yang menutupi sebagian wajah ayu itu. Indonesia diam, gadis itu membiarkan pria di depannya merapikan rambutnya dan masih belum balas menatap Netherland. Pria itu membiarkan tangan besarnya tetap menyentuh kepala Indonesia, betapa ia rindu mengelus kepala ini, dan betapa ia menyesali dirinya yang kerap kali menjambak dan membenturkan kepala ini pada dinding atau marmer saat amarah menguasai dirinya dulu.

Pegangan tangan kuning langsat pada bambu itu melemah, dan akhirnya senjata itu jatuh menyentuh tanah.

Netherland membuka mulutnya, pita suaranya siap mengeluarkan untaian kalimat yang selalu ia telan karena tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk mengutarakannya.

"Aku… benar-benar-"

CTAAAR!

"…hujan…" bisik gadis itu pelan.

Netherland spontan membawa gadis itu ke dalam dadanya dan berlari mencari tempat berteduh, ia tidak memikirkan protes yang akan keluar atau mungkin pukulan yang akan ia terima atas tindakan tidak sopannya pada si gadis Asia, ia hanya tidak mau gadis yang ia sayangi ini menderita flu karena kehujanan.

Akhirnya pria tinggi yang ahli dalam masalah tawar menawar harga barang itu memutuskan untuk berteduh di bawah pohon besar yang paling dekat dengannya. Ia melepaskan dekapannya pada Indonesia dan memejamkan matanya, siap menerima balasan yang mungkin akan diberikan gadis ini padanya.

Tapi ia tidak merasakan apapun.

"Kenapa menutup mata?" suara jernih itu menyapa gendang telinganya, dengan intensitas suara yang ditinggikan untuk menyaini suara derasnya hujan. Mendengarnya Netherland langsung membuka kelopak matanya.

Dan kelopak matanya terbuka lebar, rona merah merambat di wajah kaukasiannya. Sudah lama, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir ia melihat lengkunagn manis serta lesung pipi yang penuh keceriaan ini. Netherland merasa menjadi pria paling beruntung sepanjang masa, Indonesia tersenyum dan matanya terpejam karena senyumnya yang lebar. Netherland tidak tahu alasan gadis ini tersenyum… tapi ia tidak akan mencari tahu, ia hanya berharap kalau hanya dirinyalah yang bisa melihat senyum itu.

"Indonesia… ma'afkan aku-"

"Aku sudah mema'afkanmu sejak lama, Neth." Katanya memotong ucapan si kaukasian yang belum bisa menghilangkan rona membakar itu, Indonesia tersenyum lemah dan menyisir rambutnya yang basah dengan tangan ke belakang kepalanya.

"Aku selalu mema'afkanmu…"

Rona merah di wajah pucat Netherland lenyap, lengannya bergerak tanpa memperdulikan teriakan dari kepalanya dan menarik tubuh Indonesia, membawa gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya lagi. Kali ini, yang lebih erat dari sebelumya. Hujan yang menguyur bumi sedikit mengenai dirinya dan gadis dalam dekapannya, ia mengeratkan kungkungan tangannya.

"Aku benar-benar minta ma'af Nesie… aku tahu aku tidak berhak menerima ma'af darimu, aku sudah menyakitimu sampai aku merasa malu untuk mengingatnya-"

"Neth…"

Netherland tertegun, lelehan yang berbaur dengan air hujan menuruni pipinya. Dan ia baru sadar, gadis yang tengah ia peluk terisak pelan.

"_Ik hou van jou Nesie… ik hou van jou…_"

Indonesia tersenyum simpul, ia masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Netherland yang hangat, dan membiarkan pria itu membawanya mengingat masa lalu yang menyedihkan.

Hujan masih mengguyur tanpa ampun, tangan kuning langsat itu mendorong dada sang kaukasian agar memberikan jarak bagi keduanya. Gadis itu mundur dan mengambil kembali senjatanya, tetes-tetes air yang berjatuhan menimpanya tak ayal membuat wajahnya sedikit memucat karena dingin.

"…"

"…"

Ntehrland memandangi gadis itu dengan wajah tidak rela, Indonesia mengukir senyum ceria dan berbalik dalam hening sambil menenteng bambunya di bahu.

Dan Netherland merasakan _de javu_.

Mungkin inilah isyarat dari sang zambrud kathulistiwa, bahwa dirinya hanya ingin melihat masa depan tanpa lelehan air mata yang menyesakkan dada. Bahwa dirinya tidak mau memiliki ikatan melelahkan yang menghabiskan tenaga, dan bahwa dirinya akan menyimpan semua kenangan itu di tempat terdalam dalam ingatannya.

Tanpa seorang _Koninkrikj Der netherlanded_ di sisinya.

Kelereng hijau itu berpendar sendu.

"_Ik hou van jou…"_

#

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

* * *

Jadi ini settingnya di hutan dan pertama kali mereka ketemu sebagai Negara berdaulat yang adil dan makmur #dzig Pokoknya 50 tahun ke sini(?) abis Indonesia merdeka dan Netherland ikut ngerayain ulang tahun Negara kece kita -tapi telat beberapa hari dan singgah dulu di negeri tetangga-. Di sini Indonesia jadi female karena daku lagi demen NethIndo straight, dan buat kenapa sama gimana Netherland bisa tiba-tiba ada di Indonesia terus ngeliat cewe itu nari sendiri… anggap aja dia lagi ada pertemuan di Indonesia dan doi kabur terus nyasar dan akhirnya ketemu Indonesia karena takdir. Selesai. #DZIG

Dan soal kenapa judulnya _without_… plislha, daku sendiri bingung mau ngasih judul apaan, yang lewat itu yauda pake itu. #DZIGGG

[1] Inget yang tanggal 10 November Jendral Mallaby tewas dan England ngeluarin ultimatum buat Indonesia? Ujungnya kita sama England perang. Nah, daku ngebayangin aja pas kita menang Indonesia dengan wajah jumawa nendang ass England 0w0 ma'apin daku Igirisu. Oiya, daku denger katanya perang ini diperkirakan hanya akan memakan waktu tidak lebih dari tiga hari, soalnya dulu senjata kita sangat amat tidak memadai(?), tapi dari yang daku denger perangnya berlangsung sampai tiga mingguan masa 0w0)/

[2] Hmmm… buat ini, pas SD pernah dibahas kalau gasalah. Tentang Uni Netherland-Indonesia gitu, atau sesuatu yang nyerempet ini 0w0

Sign,

**Sabila Foster.**


End file.
